Love and Lies
by WomanDancedToDeath
Summary: Tyler's sister Rosaline and Chase start displaying a strong attraction towards eachother but, Will Chase's original plans come between the two what about the fact that Rosaline has the Power? Chase/OC
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: You know the Usual. I only own Rosaline.**

I stood looking over the cliff with my brother Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. I observed the party far below.

"Where the hell is Reid? Does he want me to freeze to death?!" I asked swinging my legs over the cliff's edge which I was currently sitting on. I mean the dells were freezing considering it wasn't even past eight and its September!

"Relax Rosie" Pogue said ruffling my hair playfully while I scowled and smacked his hand away. "The party is just getting started"

"Sup, Fellas" Reid said graciously announcing his arrival. Ugh! He can be so annoying sometimes with his stupid smirk!

Tyler asked," Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift."  
"Had things to do. How's the party?"

"Don't know," Pogue acknowledged him. "Just got here….Rosie was getting impatient" "That's something new?" Tyler asked smirking.

"Tyler, didn't mommy teach you to respect your elders.." I smirked knowing I had annoyed him yet again judging by the look on his face

"Well hell boy's…and girl…" Reid smiled as he passed me. "Let's drop in?" With that he stepped off the edge of the cliff, into the mist below.

"Shit yeah!" Tyler said turning his back to the edge and falling backwards off the cliff.

"TYLER!" Caleb and I yelled together. "Oi…Sometimes I wonder how we are related."

"Relax you two…" Pogue smiled mischievously. "It's not like it's gonna kill us…yet!" He followed the lead of the other two boys.

I rolled my eyes. "Although Pogue does have a point."

"Come on Rose…" Caleb moved me to the edge.

I stepped nonchalantly of the edge, and landed in a low squat. I stood up just as Caleb landed next to me. Looking back at the top of the cliff, I let out a low whistle. "Looks further from down here."

Reid smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "You gonna be my date Rose?"

"Do I look despite to you?" I raised an eyebrow as I peeled Reid's arm from me.

Pogue wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "No touching!"

"You heard him!" I smirked and let Pogue lead me off to the party, Caleb on my other side. Tyler and Reid taking the outer most flanks.

At the party

"Hey Kate!" I said running to my close friend and hugging her tightly.

"Hey!" Kate looked at Pogue and beckoned him over.

"Ew! Can you please avoid swapping spit in front of me and give me mercy!" I turned away.

"You're late!" Kate murmured as she pecked Pogue lovingly.

"We had a thing with the family." Pogue smiled down at his girlfriend. The other three boys' greeted Kate.

"Who's your friend?" I asked smiling kindly to the blond.

"Oh…this is my new roommate Sara. Sara this is Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms, Rosaline Simms Tyler's better half and..." I smirked waiting to see what stupid pickup line Reid would use this time….

"Garwin…Reid Garwin." Reed flirted. Sara nodded politely and shook his hand.

"You know, Sara's my grandmother's name, you kind of remind me of her."

"Oh Reid, sweetheart…never ever compare a girl to your grandmother…" I pulled Reid back by the shirt. Caleb shook his head.

"Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me of my grandmother in any way."

"Good" Sara giggled.

"Aw…Reid looks like a kid who lost his teddy bear." I patted Reed cheek playfully. "And Tyler was born after me I'm just saying!"

Sara laughed and shook my hand as well as the other boys. She started shaking Caleb's hand when…

"Hey Caleb, have a good summer?" a red headed girl cut between Sara and Caleb.

"Um…yeah." He said looking at Sara behind her.

The girl looked over her shoulder and turned to Sara. "Oh…hi, I'm Kira."

"Sara."

"Oh, the girl from Boston Public. Tell me…how did you get into Spencer from Boston Public?"

"Back off Kira!" Caleb said as Aaron made his way over.

"Or what?" Aaron said getting up in Caleb's face.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I am sure you don't. I think you owe Kira an apology."

"Um…actually, I think its Kira who owes Sara an apology." Caleb pointed to both girls.

"What did you say?" Aaron hissed.

"Did he stutter?" I said glaring at Aaron.

"Whoa!" A dark haired boy said stepping between the two boys. Looking at Kira he nodded. "You where being kind of bitchy."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Aaron asked the new boy there was something about him whatever it was it drew mw to him I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Aaron took a step forward. Reid's eyes went black for less than a second and Aaron's right hand jock threw up on his lettermen jacket.

The DJ grabbed the mic. and said "Uh…guys Dylan just called, saw three cop cars headed this way on old dell road!"

"That's our cue ladies and gents!" I said.

The eight of us walked to our cars. The mystery boy came up and walked next to me.

"I'm Chase Collins."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Rosaline Simms…good job back there. For a second I thought Aaron was gonna punch you or something"

"He could have tried. But he would have lost." Chase winked. I blushed.

"Hmm…so you got moves?" I raised an eyebrow flirting a little.

"Oh yeah…maybe I'll show you some time."

"I'll be looking forward to that" He grinned

Tyler scowled our way he obviously heard, but was smart enough not come in and play the big brother role he obviously knew it was in his best interest.

"That guy's puking sure came at an opportune time." Chase said looking at Caleb.

"Didn't it though!" Reid said behind them.

I noticed Caleb and Pogue pull back and say goodbye to Kate and Sara. _Caleb always did have a thing for blond._ Chase caught my attention and held out his hand. Thinking he was going to shake it, I presented her hand. To my surprise, Chase bowed a little and pecked my hand softly. "Until we meet again."

"You do realize how corny that was right?" I asked.

"Yes…and yet you are blushing."

"Oh don't push it newbie!" I punched Chase's arm lightly. "See you around Collins."

The two girls' and Chase went over to Sara's car while the boy's and I went to Tyler's SUV.

"Sara is into you Caleb." I nudged his shoulder.

"Shut up." Reid fumed in the front seat.

"Get over it Reid," Pogue rolled his eyes.

"MY CAR WON'T START!" Sara yelled leaning out of her car window.

"It's not over yet boys." Reid smiled mischievously getting out of the car.

"Reid get back In here!" I yelled as Reid closed the door and jogged over to Sara's car.

"Reid!" Caleb tried to call him back.

"Let it go guy's…" Pogue sighed. "It's his life."

The four of us in the car knew what he was doing…he was 'using' to get her car started…and it worked of course. Sara speed off and Reid ran back to the SUV. They all heard police sirens and Reid yelled for Tyler to move over.

"It's my car!"

"Move over baby boy…NOW!" I ordered.

The pulled onto the dirt road and speed away just a cop car turned onto the same road. Caleb, Pogue, and I looked back and saw the lights flashing.

"Urg…" Caleb groaned. "We gotta pull over."

"Oh," Reid chided. "You want to stop? That'll impress Harvard!"

Caleb sighed, "What the hell. Lose 'em."

"Cut across Marble Head!" I said Caleb looked at me questioningly. "May as well have some fun while we're at it," I shrugged.

"Do as the lady says." Caleb smirked.

As they got closer to Marble Head Gorge, Reid and Tyler, and Pogue's eyes all turned black. Caleb hesitated and I put my hand on his. "Come on Caleb…It's gonna take all of us." Caleb smiled and nodded his eyes also turning black, along with mine.

I heard the cops hit the horn behind us, in an attempt to warn us of the cliff ahead.

Reid speed up past sixty MPH, the cliff only about fifty yards away. "HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!" Reed yelled stamping his foot to the floor and sending the car over the edge.


	2. Preview! Dream

It was dark in my dream I stood in the middle of a forest the moonlight was the only light shining. When I turned there was a man I could only see his shadow I looked away but, when I looked back he was gone then I felt arms wove around my waist I knew I should be scared but I felt _safe _by this man's touch it was tender and warm , I found my self unconsciously leaning against his touch and then i felt his lips gently skimming my neck i could feel his breath on my cheek when i glanced up i saw grey eyes staring back at me they looked so familiar just a i reached to touch him i jolted awake.....

I was gasping for air "It was so real" I whispered _ I wanted it to be real _I thought the strange thing was that my waist still had that warm tingling sensation that I felt in the dream .

I got up from bed and got dressed and just as I opened the door there standing was…….

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffy!**

**I bet your mad at me but it's for your best **

**Cough ! Review Cough!**

**and i'll post the whole chapter up! Promise =]**


End file.
